


Fkn Around

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Smut prompt: Ride me. Song Lyric: west coast thang, I’m in love with his slang; oh, I love a thug, keep it hood when we bang - meg thee stallion “fkn around” Person: Angel 😍
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 14





	Fkn Around

You had met EZ a few months ago and the two of you hit it off quickly becoming friends. He knew that you needed a distraction from your failed relationship so EZ had invited you to the clubhouse for a party. 

When you arrived, EZ greeted you at your car before introducing you to everyone. You sat around and laughed with the club members, nursing a beer when everyone began to make their way to a tall chainlink cage on the other side of the yard. 

“What’s happening?” you asked EZ as the two of you made your way over.

“Oh, yeah, this is how we settle arguments between each other. We fight,” re responded with a shrug of his shoulders. “That one right there, with the short hair is my brother Angel..”

Ez’s voice faded when your eyes landed on Angel. You’d never seen a man so fucking built before. Arms thick as ever, thighs that were the perfect size for riding, and hands that you knew would make a beautiful necklace. You licked your lips and groaned.

“He’s your brother?” your eyes never left Angel as he threw punch after punch, his fists landing solidly on his opponent. “Fuck.”

EZ chuckled. “Calm down, Y/n.”

You watched the two men throw punches and roll around on the ground. You clenched your thighs when Angel maneuvered his way on top and straddled his opponent. You gripped the chains in the fence as he pulled his fist back and bit your lip as he drove his fist into his opponent’s face over and over.

You jumped when the gun went off and your eyes locked with Angel’s as everyone cheered around him. His eyes stayed on you as he clapped hands with the other member of the MC before he made his way over to you and EZ. Your eyes traveled down his chest when he stood in front of you before he spoke.

“You gon introduce me to your friend, EZ?”

“Angel, this is Y/n. Y/n this is Angel,” EZ replied before chuckling.

“Y/n,” Angel repeated with a smile on his face. “Nice to meet you.”

You nodded your head, you didn’t trust yourself to speak.

Angel wiped his eyebrow and looked at the blood on his hands, “I think I got a cut.” 

You smiled at the pout that graced his lips, “I can help with that… if you want me too?”

He nodded and grabbed your hand and led you away towards his trailer. Once inside, he sat you down and began looking for his first aid kit, a wet rag, and some gloves. Once found, he handed them to you and took a seat across from you. Angel watched you as you moved in front of him, you were so close that he could see himself reflected in your glasses.

Neither of you said much as you cleaned his wounds, but when you tried to move away, his hands gripped your hips and pulled you flush against him.

“Y/n,” he mumbled.

Before he could continue, you pressed your lips against his and deepened the kiss when he smiled. Angel threaded his fingers through your coils and gripped the roots, the slight pain caused you to moan into his mouth. 

He pulled away when you moved your hands to unbutton your shirt and he stood up.

“You wanna do this?” he asked as he watched you pull off your shirt.

You cocked your head to the side and grinned, “I wanna do this.” you squeaked in surprise when he lifted you up. “Angel! Put me down!” going against your words, you wrapped your legs tightly around his waist as he carried you towards his bed. He placed you back on the ground and both of you quickly began unbuckling each other’s pants. Once free, his lips attached themselves to yours once more as he sat on the bed making you straddle him. He pulled back and whispered two words.

“ **Ride me**.”

You shivered and moved your hips so that you could grasp his dick, but he stopped you.

“No, Y/n. up here,” and he pointed to his lips.

You froze. “You want me to sit on your face?” he nodded with a smile. “I’ve never done that before.”

“It’s a first time for everything, Y/n,” he responded and placed his hands on your hips.

“I’m too heavy,” you countered. It’s not that you didn’t want to, because you did want to, but you were a bit afraid.

Angel laughed, full-on guffawed. “Y/n, I’m a grown-ass man, if I die, I die a happy man between these thick thighs of yours, but if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” he began to sit up, but you put your hand on his chest and kept him down.

“No, wait, I want to. I’m just nervous,” you admitted.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, y/n,” his smile was endearing and you nodded your head as he laid back down.

You slowly made your way up his chest and once your pussy lips hovered over his lips, he dove right in. his arms gripped your thighs keeping you in place and your fingers tangled in his hair. Never before had you felt this way from head, you felt so powerful having him beneath you. Angel’s tongue reached places that had never been reached before. You rolled your hips in time with his tongue as he fucked you with it.

You threw your head back as the sensations that filled your body suddenly overtook you. You weren’t sure how long Angel ate you out, but he managed to pull two orgasms from you with his tongue alone before you collapsed next to him. Angel chuckled and moved to lay next to you as you tried to catch your breath.

“Wow,” you breathed. “Just ‘wow’.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he laughed before he turned to face you. “Your glasses are crooked,” he smiled before he reached to fix them.

You two laid there for a few more minutes in silence, your heart finally returning to its normal speed. “Ok, now it’s my turn,” you said before you moved between Angel’s legs.


End file.
